james_and_the_giant_peach_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Masters' Sea Ambush/Flying to Safety with the Seagulls
(The next thing Jimmy knew, he is right at the entrance of the hole on top of the peach, wearing a cowbell around his neck) Jimmy: You have lost your minds! I don't want to get eaten by those seagulls! Ace: (Whispering) Relax. Therru: (Whispering) We'll be right here. Twilight Sparkle: (Whispering) Now, ring that bell. Jimmy: No way! You can't make me. Eddy: (Smugly) Oh, yeah? (Then he tickles Jimmy quickly, making the mouse giggle as he rolled around at the hole, ringing the bell. Then some seagulls approached the peach) Dawson: Here they come! Basil: Steady.... (Then as soon as the seagulls got closer....) Double D: Now! (On cue, Silver lassoed the seagulls with his strings, making them stick to the peach's stem) Silver: It worked! Ash: At least we got some! Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! (Suddenly, they heard something rumbling from afar in the ocean) Ed: Do you hear that? Sarah: Yeah. Jimmy: Sounds like.... Rolf: Great, big, gnashing teeth! Adagio: Is is the Jabberwocky? Arren: (Knowing better) No. The Jabberwocky never made that kind of noise. (Inside the peach....) Corina: I hear it, too. And it's getting louder. (Basil pulls out his magnifying glass and saw from afar a school of tuna being sucked into a whirlpool) Basil: A school of tuna. Being sucked into a strange-looking whirlpool. Heroes: Whirlpool. Basil: (Giving the magnifying glass to Arren) Look. (Arren looked with his and Fidget's groups and saw the whirlpool then vanishing with the tuna, and up came a gold and silver armored two-tailed sea serpent-like creature with red eyes and gray hair. Arren and Fidget's groups recognized him as....) Arren and Fidget's groups: Metalseadramon! Crash: You know him? (Then the tuna that got sucked into the whirlpool were ejected into the ocean as chum, indicating that Metalseadramon ate them. Then noticing the peach, Metalseadramon slowly swam towards the peach, much to the heroes' concern, interrupting Arren and Fidget's groups' chance to explain) Meowth: He's coming at us! Eddy: What do we do now? (Hugs Arren in concern) What do we do now?! (Arren pushed Eddy off gently looking at the seagulls) Arren: The seagulls! Fidget: Arren's right! Jessie: They're our only chance! (Kronk turned to Silver) Kronk: More string to use as a net! Silver: Got it! (Then he conjured up more strings to make the net quickly. Therru turned to Jimmy in desperation) Therru: Jimmy, ring that bell! Jimmy: But...! (Noticing Metalseadramon slowly coming closer, Jimmy immediately changed his mind) Jimmy: Good idea! (Then he rang his bell quickly, getting all of the seagulls' attention. Then thankfully, Arren, with Silver's help encased the seagulls into the string net) Arren: Got them! Silver: Hand me the loop! (Arren did so and they tied the seagulls up quickly with Silver's powers to make the seagulls carry the peach with its psychic strength. Then miraculously, the seagulls, thanks to the psychic powers, lifted the peach out of the ocean. Suddenly, Metalseadramon fired a harpoon from his nostril at the peach, striking the side and slowly began to pull the peach towards him. Then Silver proceeded to use his powers with all his might to keep the peach from getting pulled via a tug-o'-war with Metalseadramon. Then Metalseadramon fired a dart at part of the strings, making some seagulls start flying away) Tails: They're getting away! Shadow: Hang on, Arren! (Arren hung onto Shadow) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then he and Arren teleported up to the escaping seagulls and thankfully caught them by the strings. Suddenly, another dart began to shoot out at them when Dixie, carrying Candy, used her hair as a helicopter blade to fly up to their aid and both female Kongs whacked the darts away) Candy: Hooligans! Dixie: Ruffians! Candy and Dixie: Degenerates! (Then Shadow and Arren landed on the peach with Candy and Dixie and retied the strings back onto the peach's stem. Then Metalseadramon began to pull really powerfully, making Silver lose his concentration and nearly fall into the ocean when he floated to safety. Then he flew to the harpoon and used his powers to pull it out slowly, but in a hurry. Then noticing Metalseadramon approaching with his teeth ready, Silver tugged and tugged and then finally, the harpoon popped out of the peach and entangling Metalseadramon as Silver flew back onto the peach as the peach was carried by the seagulls. Then Metalseadramon's harpoon jammed his nose and it exploded, making him lose consciousness in the ocean. In the sky, the heroes, seeing this, cheered) Crash: Teach ya to mess with us, ya overgrown sardine! Aku-Aku: He's a serpent, not a fish. Crash: Same difference. (Shadow and Arren then turned to Candy and Dixie in gratitude) Shadow: Thank you both for coming to our aid. Arren: Especially the way you whacked those darts away. James: That was cool! Dixie: Well, they were trying to kill you rudely. Candy: And we don't appreciate those kind of things that threaten our friends and loved ones. Basil: You're all forgetting something. Elizabeth: Basil's right. Basil: Everything worked because of Arren and Fidget's groups' brilliant minds. Sonic: True that! Three cheers for them! Hip, hip...! Heroes: Hooray! Sonic: Hip, hip...! Heroes: Hooray! Sonic: Hip, hip...! Heroes: Hooray! (Then Silver directed the seagulls by turning the stem like a rudder) Silver: New York City, here we come! (Then the seagulls flew the peach towards the direction of New York City. Back at the ocean, Metalseadramon slowly woke up with a groan, all covered in black soot from the explosion) Metalseadramon: Great! Lost the targets. (Then a ship approached him, revealing its crew to be the villains. And with them are five other villains. The first villain is a wooden puppet-like creature with red eyes and a little long metal nose, and is wearing a red plushy cap with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow skull and poison symbol on the center, blue overalls with gold bullet shells on the straps, white gloves, a wooden marionette on his back with four red strings attached to him, and he carries a huge metal hammer with cannon-like holes. He is Puppetmon. The second villain is a silver armored dinosaur-like robot-type Digimon with matching silver armored skulls on his knees and two cannons on his back and has silver, blue, and red wires. He is Machinedramon. The third villain is a clown-type Digimon with a black and white halved mask with a red heart on the white side, orange hair sticking out, a red long-sleeved suit with a white Victorian-like neck and sleeve rims, two gray spade symbols on his shoulders, white gloves, four swords equipped on his back in the shape of an x, blue ribbons sticking out of the back where his swords are, green pants, and yellow knee-high jester boots. He is Piedmon. The fourth villain is a crystal-like male hedgehog with them almost looks like Shadow the Hedgehog, but has black, white, and purple crystal-like skin, a mouthless and noseless white muzzle, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils. He is Mephiles the Dark. And the last villain is a male jackal with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, a yellow pupil in his left eye, and a blue pupil in his right eye, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite. Seeing them, Metalseadramon bowed in shame) Metalseadramon: I have failed you. Vanitas: Obviously. Mephiles: You foolishly let them get the better of you. Infinite: You should've thought up a bigger plan than that. Myotismon: Then I guess we'll have to go after them. (Then they sailed towards the direction to where the peach flew away. Back in the sky in the clouds, the Peach Creek kids are walking along the wooden fence stairway when they met up with Arren's group) Rolf: Hello, Arren boy, guys. Jimmy: I need to ask you something. Arren: What? Jimmy: How is it that you need to not be afraid all the time? How can I confront my fears? Arren: I'm glad you asked. You see, my parents taught me that if you need to face your fears, look at it in another way. Jimmy: Look at it in another way? Sarah: See, Jimmy? That's good advice. Jimmy: I guess you're right. I mean, I was almost bird bait. Arren: But even so, you helped us gain these seagulls to fly us to our destination, and even took on Metalseadramon. Jimmy: (Flattered) Aw, shucks. Kevin: Speaking of Metalseadramon, how do you know him? (Then Arren and Fidget's groups arrived) Therru: He worked for the villains that so-called raised us. Peach Creek kids: Really? Arren and Fidget's groups: Yep. Dingodile: And I'll bet a shrimp of a barby that they'll be coming after us by now. Tiny: Without doubt. (Then they shrugged and resumed their business) Coming up: The heroes learn their ship taking them to New York City is food itself, making them relieved that they won't starve. Then after enjoying samples of their peach at nighttime came, the heroes go to bed and Elizabeth will sing a tender lullaby for Arren's group to sleep by. Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies